mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Soldier
Background If you think that the last 2 tiers are too easy for you, try this. You have 4 collections to collect. Soldier covers levels 9-12. |} Job Tier Mastery Golden Skull Bonus: '''- 30 seconds on health regen timer Collections Sculptures '''Bonus: +3 Defense Boost: Alarm System (+15 robbing defense skill) Poker Chips Bonus: +2 Attack Boost: Bulldog (+18 fight defense skill) Club Flush Bonus: +3 Attack Boost: Problem Solver (-5 job energy costs) Boxing Bonus: +3 Attack Boost: Semi-Pro Boxer (+15 attack skill) Boss Fight - Confront Luis Castana Luis has been talking to the DA. Teach him a lesson for betraying the family. * Risk: $ Payout: * $(0.13% Cash on Hand) * +(1.2*Energy) Experience Requires: * 20% of Total Energy * 8 My Mafia members * x2, x4, x2 Jobs Tommy Gun x2 Sedan x3 |Payout 1 = 7,360 |Payout 2 = 7,360 |Payout 3 = 7,360 |Experience 1 = 5 |Experience 2 = 5 |Experience 3 = 5 |Mastery 1 = 7% |Mastery 2 = 6% |Mastery 3 = 5% |Currency = $ |Loot = C4 }} Tommy Gun x3 Armored Sedan x2 |Payout 1 = 8,096 |Payout 2 = 8,096 |Payout 3 = 8,096 |Experience 1 = 5 |Experience 2 = 5 |Experience 3 = 5 |Mastery 1 = 7% |Mastery 2 = 6% |Mastery 3 = 5% |Currency = $ }} Tommy Gun x3 Armored Sedan x2 |Payout 1 = 8,740 |Payout 2 = 8,740 |Payout 3 = 8,740 |Experience 1 = 5 |Experience 2 = 5 |Experience 3 = 5 |Mastery 1 = 7% |Mastery 2 = 6% |Mastery 3 = 5% |Currency = $ |Loot = Automatic Rifle }} * Original name was Museum Break-in * Energy, Experience, and Payout (formerly 16, 25, and $55,200 respectively) was changed in early January 2010 Sedan x3 Machine Gun x2 |Payout 1 = 32,200 |Payout 2 = 32,200 |Payout 3 = 32,200 |Experience 1 = 8 |Experience 2 = 8 |Experience 3 = 8 |Mastery 1 = 21% |Mastery 2 = 20% |Mastery 3 = 19% |Currency = $ |Loot = }} Chain Gun x1 Sedan x |Payout 1 = 10,120 |Payout 2 = 10,120 |Payout 3 = 10,120 |Experience 1 = 6 |Experience 2 = 6 |Experience 3 = 6 |Mastery 1 = 9% |Mastery 2 = 8% |Mastery 3 = 7% |Currency = $ |Loot = Semi-Automatic Shotgun }} Sedan x3 Bullet Proof Vest x1 Tactical Shotgun x2 |Payout 1 = 20,700 |Payout 2 = 20,700 |Payout 3 = 20,700 |Experience 1 = 13 |Experience 2 = 13 |Experience 3 = 13 |Mastery 1 = 13% |Mastery 2 = 12% |Mastery 3 = 11% |Currency = $ |Loot = Lucky Shamrock Medallion }} Motorcycle x4 Machine Gun x4 |Payout 1 = 22,310 |Payout 2 = 22,310 |Payout 3 = 22,310 |Experience 1 = 9 |Experience 2 = 9 |Experience 3 = 9 |Mastery 1 = 10% |Mastery 2 = 9% |Mastery 3 = 8% |Currency = $ |Loot = Firebomb }} Category:Soldier Category:New York Category:New York Jobs Category:Jobs